Valf Ghost
by dirty2012
Summary: What happens when a mystrious girl called Serinna turns up in Forks, will they accept her or turn her away, and what is that mystirious power within? Read and find out how this half vamp, half werewolf wins them over. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok this is my first time writing on Fanfiction, first time ever writing so people other then my friends can see, hope you guys like it and i hope noone else has had this idea, if they have i'm sorry for coping and had no idea. I dont own twilight or most charcters in this story. Please Review... Have fun reading...  
**

**Chapter 1: who am I? **

**Serinnas POV**

Hi my name is Serinna, you might think I'm your average girl, but I'm not. See I was born into a world of magic like many others. My dad was a vampire, but got killed by the Volturi for something my mother never told me. And my mom was a wolf, yeah, yeah I know, how can that be when vampires and wolfs are meant to be enemies, well that's another secret my mother has kept from me, infact she's kept a lot of things from me over the years, but one day I will get to the bottom of them all.

Ok well, I'm just reaching my 17th birthday, I have long light blonde hair it comes just above my waist line, my eyes are blue with streaks of gold and red in them ( blue is my natural color, but the gold is because of my diet, and the red from when I was a baby has never gone away). I have tanned skin, a golden brown color. My curves are natural, my breast being a DD and my ass being quite big. I have long legs as I stand 5'8 (not that tall really, but where I'm living now it's very tall for a girl). I like old American muscle cars and my hobby is buying them, fixing them up, and then selling them. I also enter them in competions to see how good they are.

But besides that, I also have a secret that I'm keeping from my mom, see not only can I change into a werewolf, but I also have like this dark human inside me, when I get very angry I turn into a skeleton that's on fire, and I can control anything I touch or that's around me. For instance, when I turn into that thing (I have no idea what to call it), if I think of my car, it sets on fire and then does my every command. It's a bit like the film Ghost Rider, but more advanced as I can control animals, trees, furniture, and people, practically anything I want. Infact I even look like he does in the film, except with a tight fitting leather outfit, and high healed boots.

See I don't want to tell anyone about this other side of me, as I'm scared that I will be classed as a freak, and I don't want that at all. I wish there was someone like me, that could do anything like what I could, but I knew all to well that there wasn't. It was so hard to keep it a secret because I had to try so hard not to think about it when I was in wolf form because my mom could read my mind.

It was hard living my life, as I had 4 to live, my human one, my vampire one, my wolf one and this dark being one. My human one was the easiest to live, as I was very smart and got good grades in everything. My wolf one was the second easiest as it was the same as the human one really, but that's when my vampire side kicks in, see when I'm hungry, I crave blood as well as food at the same time and it very hard to do that in real life, so I go wolf, hunt a nice animal, eat all the meat off him and then go back human and drink its blood. The dark side is the hardest, as I never know when it's coming or what I'm going to do.

At the moment we live in Brazil, but I'm planning on moving out and moving to somewhere I read about on the internet, somewhere were weird things happen and I might be of use. The place is called Forks, I would have never heard of it if it wasn't in the online paper. But I wanted to find out more about my dad before I went so I knew not to fall in the same trap as he did, when he wanted to go find one of his old friends, Carlisle Cullen, who was a vampire that worked as a doctor.

One day while eating breakfast I started asking questions about my dad, and tell my mom about my plans, she said I didn't need to know what killed him, because she wasn't going to let me go.

"You really should not worry about what had killed your dad, he was a bad man and he got what he deserved" she said with a very cold voice.

"I don't think you get it do you, I'm going to go away and live somewhere else, and I don't want to make the same mistake as my father, all I need to know is what he did that could have possibly got the Volturi to kill him"

"If you really want to know that much, looks like me telling you, even though I don't know where or how to begin as I found out that he had broke many of the vampire laws. But the main reason they killed him was he tried to kill one of their own, and that's all I ever got told, and that's all I'm going to tell you, now leave me alone"

At that I did, I went upstairs and started packing some stuff together for the trip. I packed a lot of things, warm and cold ones, and as doing so I thought about a lot of things. But none of them where important. The only one which kept playing on my mind was will the people there like me?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok this is my first time writing on Fanfiction, first time ever writing so people other then my friends can see, hope you guys like it and i hope noone else has had this idea, if they have i'm sorry for coping and had no idea. I dont own twilight or most charcters in this story. Please Review... Have fun reading...  
**

**Chapter 1: who am I? **

**Serinnas POV**

Hi my name is Serinna, you might think I'm your average girl, but I'm not. See I was born into a world of magic like many others. My dad was a vampire, but got killed by the Volturi for something my mother never told me. And my mom was a wolf, yeah, yeah I know, how can that be when vampires and wolfs are meant to be enemies, well that's another secret my mother has kept from me, infact she's kept a lot of things from me over the years, but one day I will get to the bottom of them all.

Ok well, I'm just reaching my 17th birthday, I have long light blonde hair it comes just above my waist line, my eyes are blue with streaks of gold and red in them ( blue is my natural color, but the gold is because of my diet, and the red from when I was a baby has never gone away). I have tanned skin, a golden brown color. My curves are natural, my breast being a DD and my ass being quite big. I have long legs as I stand 5'8 (not that tall really, but where I'm living now it's very tall for a girl). I like old American muscle cars and my hobby is buying them, fixing them up, and then selling them. I also enter them in competions to see how good they are.

But besides that, I also have a secret that I'm keeping from my mom, see not only can I change into a werewolf, but I also have like this dark human inside me, when I get very angry I turn into a skeleton that's on fire, and I can control anything I touch or that's around me. For instance, when I turn into that thing (I have no idea what to call it), if I think of my car, it sets on fire and then does my every command. It's a bit like the film Ghost Rider, but more advanced as I can control animals, trees, furniture, and people, practically anything I want. Infact I even look like he does in the film, except with a tight fitting leather outfit, and high healed boots.

See I don't want to tell anyone about this other side of me, as I'm scared that I will be classed as a freak, and I don't want that at all. I wish there was someone like me, that could do anything like what I could, but I knew all to well that there wasn't. It was so hard to keep it a secret because I had to try so hard not to think about it when I was in wolf form because my mom could read my mind.

It was hard living my life, as I had 4 to live, my human one, my vampire one, my wolf one and this dark being one. My human one was the easiest to live, as I was very smart and got good grades in everything. My wolf one was the second easiest as it was the same as the human one really, but that's when my vampire side kicks in, see when I'm hungry, I crave blood as well as food at the same time and it very hard to do that in real life, so I go wolf, hunt a nice animal, eat all the meat off him and then go back human and drink its blood. The dark side is the hardest, as I never know when it's coming or what I'm going to do.

At the moment we live in Brazil, but I'm planning on moving out and moving to somewhere I read about on the internet, somewhere were weird things happen and I might be of use. The place is called Forks, I would have never heard of it if it wasn't in the online paper. But I wanted to find out more about my dad before I went so I knew not to fall in the same trap as he did, when he wanted to go find one of his old friends, Carlisle Cullen, who was a vampire that worked as a doctor.

One day while eating breakfast I started asking questions about my dad, and tell my mom about my plans, she said I didn't need to know what killed him, because she wasn't going to let me go.

"You really should not worry about what had killed your dad, he was a bad man and he got what he deserved" she said with a very cold voice.

"I don't think you get it do you, I'm going to go away and live somewhere else, and I don't want to make the same mistake as my father, all I need to know is what he did that could have possibly got the Volturi to kill him"

"If you really want to know that much, looks like me telling you, even though I don't know where or how to begin as I found out that he had broke many of the vampire laws. But the main reason they killed him was he tried to kill one of their own, and that's all I ever got told, and that's all I'm going to tell you, now leave me alone"

At that I did, I went upstairs and started packing some stuff together for the trip. I packed a lot of things, warm and cold ones, and as doing so I thought about a lot of things. But none of them where important. The only one which kept playing on my mind was will the people there like me?

**A/N: I was really thinking about not updating this story at all as i have had hardly any reviews or readers. My friend convinced me to give it another chance, so here it is, and I'm also working on a new FF to see if that will get more hits, its about things that are happening to me in my life at the moment so i will be able to relate to it more with feelings and that. Hope you like chapter 2 and i know i haven't done this right but I'm still new to the site and have no idea what I am doing lol.**

**Chapter 2: The Journey To Forks.**

**Serinnas POV.**

So its 8:30AM, my alarm has just gone off so I can start getting ready to get on my way. I'd put everything I needed in my car last night, so all I had to do was put my last bag in which I needed for my tooth brush and the important things I might need to get to on my way. I opened my wardrobe to find the 4 things I'd left in there, a blouse, short shorts, socks and cowboy boots. I put on my Bra first and the my blouse which was light blue and white checkered, I left the first 4 buttons open, closed the next 3, and then tied it in a knot showing my toned belly, next my underwear, then my shorts which were light blue denim with leather details on the pockets. Second to last, my socks, doesn't really matter what they look like. Than last my brown leather (same color as the details on the shorts) cowboy boots.

I walked downstairs to find my mother awake (which is very unusual), cooking breakfast. She had made bacon, egg, sausage, baked beans and toast, I was shocked. It wasn't very good but I was glad she was up and bothered to cook me something. By the time I'd finished eating it was 9:30; I was way behind my time schedule. I gave my mom a big kiss and hug, said my last goodbyes, grabbed the last bag and walked out the door.

When I walked out, there was my night in shining amour (you're thinking by now that I have a boyfriend, but I haven't), my Dodge Charger, he's metallic black with chrome add-on's. He's the most precious thing I owned. I bet if imprinting was possible on objects, I would do it on my car.

I put my bag on the passenger seat, walked to the drivers side and got in. I slowly put the kegs in the ignition and slowly turned them, feeling how the car started up, with every click another part waking up, and then finally the engine roared to life. I loved the way he sounded; I could sit there and reeve him all day if I wanted to, I did a few times so he heated up a bit. I slowly and carefully put him into reverse and pulled off the drive. When I was fully on the road, I put him into first, took one last look at my mom and my old house, and then pulled off to save me from heart brake.

I pulled out of my little old town, ready to face the real world, the one outside my house and school. It started off very slow; I joined the highway and stayed beneath the speed limit. It was getting boring and I was feeling lonely, so I got my favorite CD out the glove box, Jessie J, and put Domino on, turned it up full, rolled my windows all the way down, and put my foot down to let the turbo kick in.

It was getting on for 3 in the afternoon, so I thought about getting off the highway for a bit and grab something to eat. I didn't have to get far off before there was a café; I parked on the car park, turned the music off, rolled the windows up, got out and locked him up. I walked in and everybody looked at me, I felt like an alien or something, so I went and sat in the corner. The waitress came over to take my order, so I had steak and chips with a coffee. I still had a long drive ahead of me, but I thought I would phone my mom and tell her I was ok, she must have worried by now.

After my lunch I got straight back on the road, I didn't want to stop to long as I wanted to at least be closer before I called it a night. I drove non stop until I reached the turn off for Forks, I was hungry again by the time I got there because it was nearly 9PM. As I got off there was another little café so I stopped there. I walked in and caught the local police officer looking at me with the same weird face as the last town did. It must have been the way I was dressed, probably not normal for round these parts. I just had some chips as I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I paid my bill and went; I drove to a beach which had sign saying it was called First Beach. There was a forest next to it so I pulled in there for a bit, I turned the engine off, closed all my windows, locked my doors, put my bag on the floor and got comfy on the front seat.


End file.
